


Good Enough to Eat

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: During 7th year, Harry is alone and sore in the locker room after a game. Hermione does her best to make him feel better.





	Good Enough to Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

_He's so bloody gorgeous._

That was all Hermione could think when she poked her head cautiously through the door to the Gryffindor locker room and saw Harry leaning against his locker, his back shining with sweat. Harry's Quidditch trousers hung low on his lean frame, the fabric taut against his muscled legs and backside. 

The sight of that fabric clinging to those muscles made Hermione weak in the knees. 

Wearily Harry lifted his right foot onto the bench next to the lockers. "Goddamn Bludger!" he cursed, rubbing his neck with his left arm. That simple, innocent movement accentuated his spine, along which a single bead of sweat rolled tortuously down toward the top of his trousers. A burning desire roared low in Hermione's belly. She wanted him. And she wanted him now. But she wanted to take him by surprise.

As Harry continued to sputter recriminations against the Ravenclaw Bludger that hit him in the upper back, Hermione crept quietly into the locker room, closing the door behind her and casting Silencio under her breath. Moving lightly, she glided across the room until she was just within arm's reach of his firm backside. Harry must have sensed her presence, because he stiffened and his head began to turn as he tried to look over his shoulder.

"Who's there?"

Hermione froze, holding her breath. Then she sank to her knees and crawled silently to where he stood, his face still turned away from her. Harry's back stiffened again. He can probably smell how turned on I am, she thought as she reached up and placed her fingers on his hipbones. Harry's body clenched at her touch.

"It's just me, Harry. Don't move."

"Hermione?"

"Don't turn around, Harry. Not yet." As her hands ghosted over his firm flesh, her heart pounded in her chest. He looked and felt good enough to eat. And she decided she would.

"What are you --"

She pressed her lips to his back, just above the waistband of his trousers. Harry shivered under her lips. "Do you trust me, Harry?"

He sucked in a breath. "Yes. You know I do."

"Enough to let me do whatever I want?"

His breath hitched in his throat. "Yes."

"I promise you'll like it," she purred, humming against his skin. As he shivered again, she planted a long, slow line of kisses up his spine, stopping occasionally to lick a bead of sweat off his skin. 

"You're killing me."

"That's too bad. I was hoping to rejuvenate you," she breathed, dragging her lips slowly from his right shoulder over to his left while she unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it to the side. She backed off for a moment, removed her bra, then pressed her breasts up against his back. Harry shivered again, but not as much as Hermione did as her nipples hardened against him. Rubbing her breasts up and down against his back, she reached around his waist and undid the button on his waistband. Harry's breathing quickened as she slowly, delicately pushed his trousers down his hips to his knees, taking just a moment to squeeze his package through his athletic supporter. She smiled as his cock hardened through the supportive fabric. 

"Are you enjoying this, Mr. Potter?" she smirked, rubbing her breasts against him once more until he moaned.

"I'd enjoy it even more if you were in front of me," he groused but moaned again as she grazed her fingernails over his arse cheeks. As she dropped to her knees, she pulled the athletic supporter down his legs, freeing his straining cock. "Much better now?" she hissed, licking his arse check as one hand reached between his legs to stroke him.

"Hhhhhhhh….ohhhhhh….Hermione, please…let me see you," he growled, reaching behind his back and fisting both hands in her hair. 

Willing to admit she'd tortured him enough, Hermione stood up and turned him around. "Like what you see?" she purred, aware of how the sight of her bare breasts usually affected him. 

"Oh yeah…" His hands reached to touch her nipples but she swatted them away. 

"Naughty boy. This is all about you. Just sit down and let me take care of you."

"But can't I even…"

"No. Now sit on that bench and spread your legs."

A devilish, crooked grin spread across Harry's face. "Yes, Miss Granger. Whatever you say." He sat down, his trousers down around his ankles, knees apart so that she could slide in between them.

"Definitely much better," she breathed, resting one arm lightly on his firm thigh, relishing the way the hair on his calves tickled her sides. Wrapping one arm tightly under his other knee, she leaned forward and took his cock in her mouth. Harry's hands fisted in her hair again, this time pulling her head up and down in the rhythm she'd perfected over the past two months. Cupping his balls in one hand, she wrapped her tongue around his shaft, sliding it up, down, and around, slowly, very slowly, until she'd licked every ridge and vein. Going down on Harry was an aphrodisiac to Hermione. Other than the feel of him inside her, nothing turned her on more than feeling him tremble beneath her tongue, listening to his sighs and moans, and hearing him cry out -- usually her name -- when he came in her mouth. She'd read about blowjobs, of course. A girl couldn't go into something like oral sex without doing some book research -- at least she couldn't. But nothing prepared her for power she felt over him whenever her mouth met his cock. This was one thing she could do for him that he couldn't do for himself, and whenever she went down on Harry, she drew the process out as long as she could, just to feel that power, a power that shook her and left her wet and panting.

"Mmmmm…. Ahhhh…Hermione…faster please," Harry growled as her tongue made one agonizingly slow swipe around his cock and then settled for a moment in his slit. "Oh God, please, please, finish me, Hermione, I've got to.. I'm going to…yes, please…"

She could tell he was very, very close, and began to do the one thing that always pushed him over the edge. Looking up into his eyes, she began humming a Led Zeppelin tune, The Immigrant Song. Harry threw his head back, almost banging it on the lockers, then shuddered as he came.

"…singing and crying, Valhalla, I am coming," he panted, pulling her face up so he could look at her.

"And you came very well," she sighed, wiping her mouth with one of the towels lying on the bench. 

Harry pulled her up and seated her on his thigh, then rubbed his thumb over her nipple. "Now that I'm done, what can I do for you?" he asked coyly, licking the curve of her shoulder while continuing to fondle her breast.

Hermione grabbed his hand and placed it on her inner thigh. "The usual, Harry. Just pretend I’m the Snitch and you're playing against Slytherin."

She didn't hear his reply, only felt it as he laid her back against the bench and slid his finger up inside her knickers.


End file.
